The present application relates to a door assembly having a print media delivery system. More particularly, the present application relates to a simplified door assembly with a print media delivery system that is pivotally connected to an associated frame such as found on a printing device and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the door assembly may be used in other similar environments and applications.
Missing teeth gear applications are frequently used in gear drive trains on printing devices. They commonly consist of a gear with a section of its teeth missing, a biased spring and a solenoid with a pawl to hold the gear in the missing teeth section. Missing teeth gear applications are common because they are an inexpensive way to implement adding another function to a gear drive train without having to add another expensive motor or an electric clutch with a position sensor. They are ideal for use in applications where only a single revolution is needed.
In printers, missing tooth gear systems are known to be used on multipurpose tray D-roller pick systems which are often provided on an openable door structure of the printer device to allow access into the printer device, as might be necessary to remove a jammed sheet of print media. However, in many (if not all) prior art implementations, the components of the D-roller pick system, i.e., the pick roller, missing tooth gear, solenoid and bias spring, are all housed in the same structure, the openable front door. When housed in the openable front door, the manufacturing costs of the printer device may be unnecessarily high and the likelihood of cable routing problems and safety issues may increase. When solenoids are required in an openable front door, longer cables are often required that may require special insulation which further increases costs. Thus, there is a need for a pick system that is relatively inexpensive and simple and can be used in areas of a printer device that render housing of all components in one structure impractical due to excessive costs or other problems.